l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Xing Guo
Tsi Xing Guo was a ronin from the Tsi family who was elevated as the Fortune of Steel. Family Xing Guo had a son, Tsi Shodu. Bloodspeakers, p. 70 Fortune of Steel In 1155 Yakamo invited Xing Guo to ascend to the Heavens. Way of the Open Hand, p. 11 Master Smith Ascends (Spirit Wars Picture) Xing Guo was known by his legendary skill as Master Smith as his fiery temper. Not long after the Battle of Oblivion's Gate, Lord Yakamo and Lady Hitomi came to him asking to forge weapons for the Fortunes, the Sun and the Moon, and his reward would be the smither ascension to the Celestial Heavens as the Fortune of Steel, Xing Guo. His only regret was that he left no apprentice, no heirs to his teachings. Test of the Mastersmith II (Storyline Tournament)] Celestial Swords Xing Guo was the artisan that created the eight Celestial Swords in the Celestial Forge after the Ancestral Swords of the Clans were scattered to the heavens by Amaterasu. Test of the Master Smith, Prologue Star-Filled Steel (Spirit Wars flavor) Dragon Sword When Xing Guo returned to Rokugan after forging the Celestial Swords to be given to the Clan Champions, he appeared on Togashi Mountain and spoke to the Dragon Clan Champion Togashi Hoshi privately. Since that day Hoshi's son, Togashi Satsu, wielded a new blade. Magic of Rokugan, p. 82 Demeanor Xing Guo was a calm Fortune, content to simply did as he was told and continue the mastery of his craft. The Kaiu and Tamori families both maintained large temples dedicated to the Fortune of Steel to beseech his aid. Fortunes & Winds, p. 73 The Order of Steel was created, and their temples had large forges to continue their patron's art. Way of the Open Hand, pp. 39-40 They considered that Bishamon, Fortune of Strength, was Xing Guo's patron. Way of the Open Hand, p. 42 Lotus Swords Xing Guo crafted the ten Lotus Swords so that the heroes of the Empire could carve out their own futures. He intended to explore the Realm of Lost Heroes, Maigo no Musha in mourning for the death of Shinsei's descendant, Rosoku. He would not return to the Celestial Heavens again, nor offer mortals any further aid. These were his final gifts to mankind. In 1167 he placed the blades inside a cave, to be discovered by the Keeper of the Five Rings and Jade Champion, Asahina Sekawa, who distributed them to worthy samurai. Age of the Lotus (Lotus Rulebook Story), by Rich Wulf Ten Swords Xing Guo made eight blades, one for each Great Clan, one for the nezumi, and the last was the most unexpected, a blade for the Dark Lord, Daigotsu. The very existence of the Shadowlands blade was considered a grievous insult to all of the Great Clans, since it seemed to place them on equal footing with the hated Shadowlands. Prayers and Treasures, p. 176 Category:Fortunes Tsi Xing Guo Category:Maigo no Musha